1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the separation of a mixture of two gaseous components with different boiling temperatures, especially of air and chlorofluorohydrocarbons (CFCS), formed during the reutilization of PUR-foamed plastics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes of this generic concept are designed to make it possible to separate a mixture of various gaseous components with different boiling points, so that the environmentally safe gas components can be discharged into the environment, whereas environmentally harmful gas components are retained in the system, collected and reutilized.
Hitherto known processes for the separation of gaseous mixtures of gas components with different boiling points use only pressure. By increasing pressure, the boiling point is raised so that the temperature of the gas mixture lies below the boiling point of the components to be eliminated, whereupon these are liquefied.
The disadvantage of processes of this kind can be seen in their comparatively low degree of effectiveness and in a high proportion of residues of gas components to be eliminated after passing through the liquefaction station.